


Jovial

by TOBIX



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bees, Flowers, Fluff, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27159235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TOBIX/pseuds/TOBIX
Summary: Tubbo relaxing in a field.The calm after a storm.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Jovial

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :DDD
> 
> (Also why are most mcyt's real name in the tags when soem of them dont like that- why cant the tags just have their online name i dont understand-)
> 
> Anyways!! I hope everyone is haevng a good day or nigjt or evening :) 
> 
> Comments are cool if you wanna tell me about your day or the story or anything else yeah :DD

Tubbo was sitting in the field, a few miles away from Manburg. He needed a break from all the chaos and yelling, and mostly Schlatt. He picked a flower, and started staring at all the delecite petels. As Tubbo was zoned out, a bee landed on the flower and sat still. 

He gasped softly, and looked at the bee instead. "Hello bee, I'm Tubbo." He smiled widely. The bee flapped its small wings and buzzed. "You're quite cute, mr. bee." He softly petted them.

After a while, the bee flew away, having to get back to their hive. Tubbo was a little disappointed that his company left, but he understood and still had a smile on his face. He picked up an armful of flowers, and started weaving them together to make a flower crown.

\---

2 hours passed, and Tubbo started thinking about Tommy. He remembered the times when they made flower crowns together, and listened to their discs on the grass. He missed that. 

Tubbo had to return to Manburg before Schlatt started thinking he was suspicious, but for now he just layed on the grass, not caring about a thing in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the story!! Im sorry if i maed spelling mistakes or this story is just plain bad- im not the best writer or anything but maybe i can entertain soemone for like a few seconds
> 
> Also i make short stores becuase im not good with editing or reveiwing larger things. One day tho!!


End file.
